


Losing Control

by fandoms8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Providence, Red Room, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms8/pseuds/fandoms8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linnea never wanted this life.Well actually she doesn't know what she wants. Ever since Natalia contacted her about the fake life she remembers, shes felt lost and vulnerable. Now shes trapped in a chamber with a crazy guy and a deadly silver thing, what went wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> this starts a couple days after the change

I feel horrible.

  


I killed him.I killed the man.I never touched him, not even once. now I have both my powers and his. I can control fire and water, he could move things with his mind. Now I do that too.

  


  


  


**_*_ flashback***

**I start running the second I break out of the cocoon, at least, I _try_ to run. He stopped me and makes me float in the air as he approaches me. "Now doll, we can't have you running around telling everyone you have crazy powers and that there's more of you, can we?" he says. I spit at him "tsk,tsk you, my dear need to learn some manners" he seems angry now "Ya know what, ** **I'll just kill you instead" he yells and gets that same crazed look from earlier. I feel my throat being squeezed so I think "Rot in hell" and close my eyes, ready to die when I start falling. Before I can react I hit the ground with a loud _THUMP._ I look towards the man and, to my horror, see a rotting carcass of what looked like it was a man. I scream and realize that I did this.**

**  
**

A knock at the door brings me back to the present and I get up to answer the door. I open the door to see a woman in a leather jacket and a puple top with a man in a suit and a balding head. "Ummm... can I help you?" I ask awkwardly "Yes, actually you can", the man says in a kind voice "I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Skye of S.H.I.E.L.D. and we need to ask you a couple questions Miss..." he trails off "Galiaskarov, Linnea Galiaskarov" I say and gesture for them to come in.  


  


"you're russian?" Agent Coulson asks curiously "yes, why?" I reply wondering if they knew anything about- "Do you recognize this man?" Agent Skye asks, breaking me out of my thoughts "No, never seen him before" I lie easily "does 'red room' mean anything to you?" Agent Coulson asks, catching me off guard, causing me to visibly flinch at the name. Agent Coulson looks at Agent Skye and then says "Could you come with us for more questioning please?" I nod and reply "I just need to get ready but I'll be out in a second" I say and head to my room, closing the door.

  


I pack quickly and climb down the fire escape leaving a note and five month deposit for my landlord who helped me off the streets. I hop onto my bike as I hear footstep quickly approaching and start speeding away. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and start to feel tired "shit" I say as I let the darkness take over.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had and it just wouldnt stop bugging me so here it is


End file.
